


Immortal Lovers In Sorrow

by RollZero



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: The Second Koma War has come to an end, and Xelloss comes to visit Filia on the anniversary of her husband's death to inform her that Lina Inverse has also been destroyed. Can two immortal souls that were once enemies find comfort in each other over the loss of their mates? A light Xelloss/Filia story with tragic Xelloss/Lina & Filia/Milgasia, One Shot written for Neptune Butterfly





	Immortal Lovers In Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for Neptune Butterfly back in 2014 =D Hope you enjoy my simple attempt at light Xelloss/Filia, this is one of those few situations I can see them coming to an understanding that can lead to something more overtime, if Xelloss had lost both his master and Lina, and have no where to go and ends up going to Filia. I left it more open as to what happens between them as time goes on, as honestly I am terrible at writing Xelloss/Filia so this was my best try at it XD I'm better with them in the more bickering aspect. And of course you all know I couldn't resist the Xelloss/Lina references here, but hey Xelloss/Filia fans by this point she's not alive anymore so it's not like she's competition for Filia in this story. And yes I couldn't resist the Casablanca reference in the end XD

The second Koma War had finally come to an end, but the heavy burden of the loss of lives remained on those that still lived. Filia Ul Copt stood over her husband’s grave, placing fresh flowers like she always did every two weeks. It had been a year now since he died, and each day was hard to get by without breaking down and crying at some point. Milgasia was a good husband to her, helped her raise Valgaav into a fine young man. It destroyed her when Valgaav came home one day with her lifeless husband in his arms. Milgasia had kept his word, he kept his son alive but at the cost of his own life. Valgaav since then had left to travel the world, Filia couldn’t blame him Milgasia was the only father figure he had, losing him had to be hard. When Dynast started the second Koma War Valgaav begged his father to take him with, perhaps now he blamed himself? Filia just wished he wouldn’t as she didn’t blame him. This war had so much aftermath from it, so many lives lost, even a rumor that the infamous Lina Inverse had been taken down in the war spread about. Filia wished she knew where the sorceress had been buried, it would be nice to visit her just like she did for Milgasia.  
   
“I never understand why to make such fuss over a pile of marble that sits on a dead body.” A voice loomed behind her.  
   
“ **Xelloss!** ” Filia gasped, turning around to see the purple haired Mazoku standing behind her. “What are you doing here?”  
   
“I suppose you would call it paying my respects.” Xelloss replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Your late husband was very helpful to myself and Miss Lina when we were fleeing Lord Dynast’s forces.”  
   
 _“… What?”_ this was news to Filia, was this what Valgaav never wanted to tell her? Valgaav did know how much his mother badmouthed the Mazoku… “So you were with Miss Lina when she…”  
   
Xelloss hid his eyes with his hair, his voice tense and avoiding showing any emotion. “Yes, the rumor is true… Miss Lina is dead.”  
   
“I’m sorry.” Filia merely replied.  
   
“No need to be.” Xelloss shook his head. “She was a rather useful human when she was alive, it is… Unfortunate, her demise.”  
   
“Is that why you came here? To tell me that she’s gone?” Filia asked. “I heard rumors but nothing was told for sure.”  
   
“I suppose that’s part of the reason why…” Xelloss crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. “Actually I’m not really sure where to go… Perhaps you can use some assistance here.”  
   
Filia raised her eyebrow at that. “What are you talking about? Don’t you have your mistress to return to for orders?”  
   
“…” Xelloss lowered his head. “… You didn’t know, you stupid dragon? Lord Beast Master died long before Miss Lina did.”  
   
“What?” Filia gasped, her eyes wide. “No I hadn’t heard that!”  
   
“Dynast made the mistake of challenging the Shinzoku head on, while he was victorious in that strike… They struck back with the Knight of Cepheid as the lords themselves came to strike Lord Zelas and Dolphin, destroying my master as Dolphin used her like a shield to get away.” Xelloss explained. “I was away at the time, protecting Miss Lina actually as Lord Zelas was trying to persuade her to our side. Once Lord Beast Master was dead, it was surprising that I survived as usually Mazoku directly under their master can’t sustain on their own. I guess being around Miss Lina stabilized me somehow… So she took me under her wing, as her guardian Mr. Gourry had been murdered by one of the strikes.”  
   
“Who attacked her?” Filia asked.  
   
“The Shinzoku knew that my lord wanted to convince Miss Lina to come to the Mazoku side, so they decided to take her out before then.” Xelloss explained. “That of course just made her go towards our side anyway the fools, as she didn’t want to take a side in the war. She would have happily stayed out had they let her. Miss Lina explained this to Milgasia when we ran into him.”  
   
“But you mentioned something about running from Dynast, why?” Filia asked.  
   
“I did not wish to follow his ambitions.” Xelloss merely answered. “My lord and master wanted to stay out of the war, but the Shinzoku assumed she was in it and killed her outright. I wanted nothing to do with the war so I went with Miss Lina and we traveled to get away…. But Dynast wouldn’t let me leave, he wanted me to join his forces as his general was dead, and I was far more powerful than she had been.”  
   
“And Milgasia helped you both, after all the Water Dragon King did favor Lina, and helping you harm Dynast would turn the war more to the Shinzoku’s favor.” Filia reasoned. “Even though that wasn’t your intention, you and Miss Lina were practically jumping sides all over then.”  
   
“Basically.” Xelloss shrugged. “Sadly I only just recently heard of his death, or else I would have come sooner.” He then smirked at her. “It would had been an excellent meal to feed off your emotions then, by now you must be over your mourning period.”  
   
“ ** _YOU BASTARD!_** ” Filia pulled out her mace that she still kept strapped to her leg and clonked him one good on the head, which made him laugh.  
   
 _“…. Hrmph, and here I was hoping it could be the same…_ ” the demon muttered to himself, turning from Filia and walking away.  
   
 _“… Xelloss wait.”_ Filia dashed over to him, grabbing his shoulder before he would teleport away. “… The same as what?”  
   
“….” Xelloss didn’t turn towards her, he just stood like a statue. “It’s none of your concern, you stupid dragon.”  
   
Filia felt like giving him a good whack again until she started thinking about it, who was the only other female human that would strike at him when angry? Who didn’t fear what he was and treated him the same? “… You were hoping my rage would taste like Miss Lina’s, weren’t you?”  
   
Xelloss didn’t respond, but that was normal for a Mazoku as his form was a projection so he could control its reactions. Filia assumed though he was cringing on the Astral Plane that a Golden Dragon figured him out. “… Well I didn’t feel like searching out Mr. Zelgadis if he even happens to be alive.” He finally responded.  
   
“Xelloss… You’re upset about Miss Lina’s death aren’t you?” Filia guessed, walking in front of him now to try and read his expression. “Is that why you came here? Is that the assistance you need?”  
   
“Don’t be silly.” Xelloss replied rather sharply. “Miss Lina was a perfect supply of energy for myself when I was traveling with her, but now that she’s gone I seem to be depleted. I was hoping you would suffice as a new source.”  
   
“ ** _DON’T MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A MEAL TICKET TO YOU, NAMAGOMI!_** ” Filia growled as without thinking she fired her laser breath at him.  
   
Xelloss just let the attack hit him as he was blown onto the grass, chuckling as he rubbed his head. “…. Well, it was closer that time. Maybe we can work on it.” He winked at her.  
   
“You are impossible!” Filia snapped, placing her hands on her hips. “I haven’t agreed to anything and who do you think you are to just waltz in here and expect me to help you?!”  
   
“Because you need something to get yourself out of wallowing in this self-pity over your husband’s death.” Xelloss spoke, standing back up and dusting off his cloak. “Knowing how emotional you can get, once I had heard Milgasia had been killed I knew you’d be here upset and barely alive. Valgaav was the one that told me, by the way.”  
   
Filia gasped. “You ran into Valgaav? Is he ok?”  
   
“He’s fine. He’s still traveling the world and when he found me he just wanted to confirm the rumor that Miss Lina had been destroyed.” Xelloss explained. “Then he proceeded to tell me how his mother just hasn’t been the same since his father died, and he wished there was a way to help her. He feels that you’ve almost crawled into the grave with him, as you lack the warmth and spark in your life since you lost him. So I suggested that maybe if we turn that sorrow into rage it might help….”  
   
Filia just stared at him dumbfounded. Valgaav actually asked Xelloss for help? It touched her heart that her precious son was worried about her, and at the same time it upset her that she had let herself go that much. Had she really been that distant? Granted when Milgasia died she felt like her heart had stopped beating, and that she could almost die as well, but she knew she had to go on for her son, he couldn’t lose both parents. But why would Valgaav… Unless he sensed the same thing she had just now, that Xelloss was in the same boat as her. There was something different about the priest for sure, he had his smugness but only partly there, not like how he used to mean it so much. And if Miss Lina is brought up, he almost sounds upset but refuses to admit she meant something to him. Perhaps Valgaav thought they could help each other through this.  
   
“Let’s go inside, I’ll make some tea.” Filia offered, heading for her house.  
   
“Don’t you have a store to run?” Xelloss asked, pointing towards town where her shop, The Mace & Vase, was.  
   
“Jilias and Gravos are there today.” Filia waved him off. “They knew today marked one year since I lost my husband, they wanted to give me some time to be alone.”  
   
“Ah, so your son wasn’t the only one that noticed.” Xelloss remarked.  
   
“Hush Namagomi.” Filia snapped. “Or else I start singing how wonderful life is until you’re crawling in the floor in agony.”  
   
Xelloss made a disgusted face. “You play dirty, Miss Filia.”  
   
“I learned it from you.” She replied, walking into her home. She placed a tea kettle over the fire as she got the tea ready, Xelloss merely sat on a couch until she came with the tea, handed him a cup, and sat in a chair across from him.  
   
“So tell me, what happened to Miss Lina?” Filia asked directly.  
   
Xelloss twisted his mouth, taking a few moments before he replied. “Her time of the month came about her, limiting her magic ability. As skilled as I am, being outnumbered by Lord Dynast’s forces then he came himself along with Lord Dolphin. Fighting one is impossible? _Both?_ …. Miss Lina didn’t stand a chance, as it is I have no idea how she managed to destroy Lord Dolphin, but she expelled all her strength doing that, leaving her wide open for Lord Dynast…. He left me alive as punishment hoping that the feeling of being weak would destroy me.”  
   
“I’m sorry…” Filia said. “They made you watch as they destroyed her didn’t they? That’s why she isn’t buried anywhere isn’t it…?”  
   
“There was nothing left of her when they were done, had I could have broken away from their hold I might had been able to save her life with the pledge, but they… Vaporized her…” Xelloss opened his eyes half way. “Lord Dynast froze her in crystal and then…”  
   
“ _That’s enough._ ” Filia cut him off. “…” she walked over to the couch and placed her hand over his as she sat down. “… That’s why you’re here isn’t it? It’s killing you that you weren’t strong enough to keep her alive. You Mazoku thrive on your pride right?”  
   
“Yes, thinking that we are weak is like how humans can commit suicide.” Xelloss replied, not looking at her. “I swore to protect her as she supplemented my power with Lord Beast Master being dead… And I failed, I failed my mistress and I failed her.”  
   
“Xelloss… You and I are in the same situation.” Filia said, fighting the hug to almost hug the monster, a strange urge she thought to herself it was. “She was more than a mere human to you.”  
   
“Miss Lina was hardly just a mere human.” Xelloss snorted a laugh. “Never in a thousand years had I met one like her… And probably never will.” He sighed.  
   
“You loved her Xelloss, even I can see that.” Filia pointed out.  
   
Xelloss nearly glared at her. “Mazoku cannot love, I didn’t think you were _THAT_ stupid, Miss Filia.”  
   
“You might not be able to love like a human can, but you can admire and care, there are many levels to love you know.” Filia pointed out stubbornly. “You and Miss Lina had a mutual respect, you knew you could destroy each other and your positions didn’t stop you from working together. She didn’t care that you were Mazoku and you didn’t care that she was a human. That’s not that much different than love you know, look how upset you are over her death! You’re going to tell me that’s normal for a demon?!”  
   
Xelloss didn’t seem to want to answer that one, instead he smirked at her. “You know if we do work on this your anger really can be a refreshing meal.” He teased, closing his eyes.  
   
 ** _“….. YOU NAMAGOMI!!_** ” Filia pulled out her mace and proceeded to beat the living daylight out of him. Even though he was laughing the whole time, she kept going as it made her feel better!  
   
This went on for a while until Filia calmed down, panting heavily. “You… you…”  
   
“What do you expect, remember I am a monster.” Xelloss reminded her smugly… Then opened his eyes in surprise to see the dragon was... _Crying_?  
   
“You’re so stupid… Maybe its ignorance so your sorrow doesn’t kill you, as you pointed out thinking you’re weak is like a death sentence but still…” Filia sobbed. “I miss Milgasia everyday too! Do you know how hard it’s been to even get up in the morning? It’s not easy for me either! But I still try to live my life and Miss Lina wouldn’t want you to throw anyway yours either but… You could at least acknowledge her memory with the truth! I know she had feelings for you but never voiced them because of what you are! And because _THIS_ is how you would react! Is that what’s holding you back? Who cares if anyone finds out you loved her! You’ve turned against Dynast and Zelas is dead so does it really matter? Will it damage your pride so much?! You and Miss Lina were so alike that way! You couldn’t admit your feelings because of those huge prides of yours that wouldn’t let anyone in!” her tail had come out now, standing up straight.  
   
Xelloss just stared at her dumbfounded, her anger was quite the meal and he didn’t seem to have a reply for her, for once. “….. She probably only felt that way out of rebound from Mr. Gourry dying…” he finally said.  
   
“Gourry as kind as he was, couldn’t understand her mind. I’m afraid he would have had to grow some brains to fully win over her heart.” Filia crossed her arms. “You on the other hand could understand how that mind of hers worked. And she understood you, and that’s what scared you. No human or dragon could understand you, even your fellow Mazoku couldn’t figure you out, yet that girl did!”  
   
Xelloss pursed his lips. “Now where did you get a foolish idea like that?”  
   
“When you offered her life to Valgaav, she didn’t even get that upset with you!” Filia replied. “I saw how she acted when you took the Darkstar Weapon, at least then she really did throw a fit… But when you offered her life? She bonked you on the head and that’s it! It’s like she knew what you meant by it or planning, like she trusted you! It was then that I knew you didn’t really mean it… _Did you?_ ”  
   
Xelloss wagged his finger. “ _That is a-_ “ she hit him on the head with her mace again.  
   
“Tell me or I blast you out of my house now.” Filia snarled.  
   
“… Well since I’d rather you not destroy this lovely house…” Xelloss muttered. “… It was an order from Lord Zelas, there was no way out of it so I figured if I angered Valgaav he’d turn me down and… Miss Lina wasn’t the one that was responsible for killing Lord Gaav… Lord Hellmaster Phibrizzo was.”  
   
Filia gasped, remembering his wording from that day. _‘The one that was responsible for Lord Gaav’s death will be dealt with once and for all.’_ She placed her hand over her mouth. “… You didn’t lie to him after all, Phibrizzo was already dead and dealt with!”  
   
“Exactly, so in the event I was wrong and he did accept, Miss Lina would had been fine.” Xelloss shrugged. “But I just knew he’d turn it down so I didn’t give it a second thought.” He rubbed his chin. “… I suppose otherwise I might have given the order more consideration… But I wasn’t lying about that Miss Lina didn’t really consider me a friend. And I am loyal to my mistress, I would have done anything she asked.”  
   
“Somehow I doubt that, when it comes to Miss Lina.” Filia retorted. “You would have found a creative way out of the order, you’re that manipulative.”  
   
“I will admit there was a time I felt concern she had over me… Twice actually.” Xelloss tapped his cheek. “Once when Gaav sliced my arm off, the other when the ghost of Lord Ruby Eye was fighting me. I could feel her concern over me, I even reminded her not to worry for a monster like myself, but she still did. And she was touched when I protected her, even though I needed her for that assignment.”  
   
“Cut the games Xelloss.” Filia snapped. “You went beyond your orders too many times for her. You protested that whole god of marriage junk to be teamed with me, yet when Miss Lina ordered you to go with me, you didn’t protest the slightest.”  
   
“Do you remember every little damn thing about me, you silly dragon?” Xelloss mocked. “I had no idea I made such an impression on you.”  
   
“Don’t flatter yourself, Namagomi.” Filia replied sharply. “So again that brings me back to why you’re here? You’re really that desperate for a meal and don’t have anywhere else to go? What you think I can order you around in Miss Lina’s place?”  
   
“Oh no, I would never fall so far as to listen to someone like you.” Xelloss said with one eye open. “But I can assist you, after all this house alone looks like it can use some tidying up, I’m sure the store could use it too.”  
   
“Are you mocking how I clean and take care of my own house?!” Filia growled, her tail standing straight up again.  
   
“Oh it’s understandable, Miss Filia, your mind obviously hasn’t been normal with the loss of your husband.” Xelloss shrugged his shoulders. “But perhaps I can help it get in order… and redecorate.”  
   
“And what? I pay you by you feeding off my rage and disgust of having you around?” Filia snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “I must admit that isn’t hard, your mere presence is annoying!”  
   
“And you aren’t exactly my ideal roommate either, but let’s face it Miss Filia, we’re stuck with each other.” Xelloss joked, but that only got him a mace in the face.  
   
“IF you’re going to be hanging around here, for one cut out all the insults or else I will do everything possible to make your stay here a living hell so that you WILL have to find somewhere else!” Filia snarled at him. “Second, you’re going to tell me the whole truth from now on, no more secrets.”  
   
“You hardly play fair, Miss Filia.” Xelloss twisted his mouth.  
   
“I’m not the one that needs another being to feed off of.” The dragon remarked. “You want an endless buffet out of me? You have to follow my rules of my house or get out.”  
   
“Well no one said I’d be staying here all the time, I’m sure there’s times in town I can wander about and find someone for a meal.” Xelloss shrugged.  
   
“No causing mischief for my neighbors you Namagomi…” Filia hissed at him.  
   
“You really are a stick in a mud you know.” Xelloss sighed, shaking his head. “But I will cooperate, for now that is. Until I find someone else who isn’t so prudent and hypocritical.”  
   
Filia’s eyebrow twitched at that. “ ** _Who are you calling-_** “  
   
Xelloss poked her nose which made her lose her train of thought for the moment. “Now, now. We don’t want you turning into your dragon form and destroying your house.” He laughed. “I’ll have to be sure to watch myself when you’re about to transform. Hmmm perhaps that would work.”  
   
“Would what work you bastard?!” Filia growled, her hand balling into a fist.  
   
“If I apologized now and again.” Xelloss chuckled, leaning in and kissing her cheek, a gesture he did to Lina several times that usually made the sorceress blush madly and shut up.  
   
… But Filia reacted much differently. She smashed him on the head with her mace several times. “ ** _YOU NAMAGOMI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?_** ” she screamed, her cheeks blazing red.  
   
Xelloss rubbed his head a bit when she stopped assaulting him with her mace. “Had I been a mortal you do realize I’d be dead right? You really need to work on that temper of yours Miss Filia…”  
   
“ ** _ANSWER ME NOW OR YOU GET MORE!_** ” Filia growled, her mace pointed right at him.  
   
“Well I used to apologize and thanked Miss Lina here and there the same way, usually it dissolved her rage.” Xelloss explained. “I had no idea such a thing was a hairline trigger for you, however did that husband of yours get so close?”  
   
Filia’s face was still red, clutching her mace as she tried to process his words. “T-that’s because Miss Lina was in love with you, you idiot! Not all humans go around kissing people like that! We don’t even like each other so there’s no reason for you to-“  
   
“Correction, you’re the one that hates me.” Xelloss pointed out. “I’ve learned to tolerate you after the Darkstar incident, just there are times your uptightness gets to me.”  
   
Filia blinked a few times at that, but she glared at him. “I am NOT uptight!”  
   
Xelloss laughed at that. “Well, not as much as you used to be, but it’s still there.” He caught her mace this time before it made contact with his face. “But perhaps we can settle our differences and attempt a friendship? Miss Lina often said that she had wished we learned to be more… Civil with each other.”  
   
Filia’s features softened at that, oh if only this stubborn Mazoku would just accept the fact that he really did love Lina Inverse. Perhaps then she could help him past this, as he seemed to be just as bad off as her. Well, maybe in the end they could help each other. “Alright, we’ll give it a try. But the minute you go too far you’re out got it?”  
   
Xelloss smirked at that. “As if you really could fight me off?”  
   
“Well now that is a secret, isn’t it?” Filia winked at him while sticking her tongue out, taunting him with his own phrase.  
   
Xelloss at first was offended but couldn’t help but smirk, perhaps that’s what drew him to come to the dragon, she was similar to Lina but not quite the same. “… Very well then, I suppose as Miss Amelia would put it, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”

 


End file.
